Cuillère en bois
by Duam78
Summary: NC17 . Un simple repas qui va finir bien au delà de ce qui était prévu . One shot réalisé suite au défi proposé par Missy sur Beans on Toast


C'était un soir comme un autre dans le Hub de Torchwood, c'est à dire un soir où tout le monde était épuisé par une journée de chasse aux Weevils dans les bas fonds de la ville. Ils étaient sales, recouverts, pour certains, des saletés des égouts de Cardiff. Gwen était avachie sur le sofa, Owen sur le fauteuil d'à côté et Tosh essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever la tache de sang de Weevil de sur son pantalon.

Jack quand à lui était surexcité, comme à chaque course poursuite, il allait et venait sans cesse entre son bureau et le coin repos du Hub. Ianto était près de la machine à café, en train de préparer les tasses de chacun.

Une fois le café bu, Gwen, Owen et Tosh prirent congés de leur deux collègues et rentrèrent chez eux. Jack resta seul avec Ianto. Ils le faisaient souvent, Ianto rangeait le Hub tandis que Jack vaquait à ses occupations dans son bureau.

Mais ce soir, Ianto n'avait pas envie de faire le ménage. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur et lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner ce soir chez lui. Ça arrivait rarement, Ianto n'emmenait personne chez lui. Jack avait dû y aller que 2 ou 3 fois seulement depuis le début de leur relation. Mais ce soir, Ianto avait pris l'initiative.

Jack, à la fois étonné et ravi, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa son manteau et suivit son bel apollon. Une fois arrivés devant l'appartement de Ianto, Jack ne le laissa même pas prendre sa clé pour ouvrir la porte. Il le plaqua face contre le mur. Ianto essaya de se délivrer de son étreinte mais Jack était plus fort que lui et le maintint dans cette position. Il avait le bras coincé dans le dos, le visage contre la moquette murale et le genou de Jack entre les cuisses.

Jack approcha son visage de l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura quelques mots

Jack : Tu ne peux m'échapper !

Ianto : Pas ici Jack… Les voisins !

Jack : Ne t'inquiète pas à cette heure-ci, ils doivent dormir…

Ianto : S'il te plaît…

Jack obtempéra avec regrets, mais il savait que s'il forçait Ianto à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, il se vengerait pendant des semaines, il en avait déjà eu un aperçu une fois. Ianto se libéra, fusilla du regard son boss et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe. Jack ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Ianto qui s'était adossé au mur de la cuisine, les bras croisés, le regard furieux.

Jack s'approcha de lui doucement, des étoiles d'envie dans les yeux. Le regard de Ianto était très clair, il en voulait à son capitaine pour ce qui venait de se passer. Et il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à faire ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire…

Jack se posta devant son amant, avec sa main, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il le fixa, sachant pertinemment que Ianto ne pourrait résister très longtemps. Il fit glisser son autre main vers la ceinture du pantalon de son amant et su qu'il avait gagné. Un léger renflement se faisait déjà sentir. Il bougea légèrement sa main de bas en haut, caressant la verge au travers du tissu, tout en continuant à le fixer. Ianto avait fermé les yeux, son souffle commençait à devenir irrégulier, sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer des soupirs de plaisir. Jack était aux anges …

Il abandonna le bas ventre de son ami et prit la tête de Ianto dans ses mains. Il avança son visage et colla ses lèvres sur celles déjà entrouverte de son amant. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la lèvre supérieure, puis sur l'autre, remonta sur la première pour enfin embrasser les deux. Il plongea sa langue dans la bouche à présent ouverte et rencontra celle de Ianto. Elles se connaissaient bien, savaient comment bouger et se mouvoir l'une sur l'autre, l'une s'enroulant sur l'autre ou l'une caressant l'autre… Elles formaient un couple uni, dansant un slow long et langoureux.

Ianto qui était resté collé au mur, immobile, remonta ses mains le long du corps de Jack. L'une s'arrêta dans son dos tandis que l'autre se hissait vers sa nuque. Ianto assura sa prise sur l'arrière de la tête de son amant et la repoussa d'un coup, le regard taquin.

Ianto : Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça…

Il repoussa Jack et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Jack : Ianto ???

Ianto : Tu vas devoir attendre… j'ai prévu autre chose avant…

Jack : Quoi ?

Ianto : J'avais prévu de te faire la cuisine, mais là, c'est toi qui t'y colle… et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit mangeable…

Jack : Sinon…

Ianto : Sinon… Tu seras à la diète, et cela ne concerne pas la nourriture …

Jack rejoignit Ianto derrière le plan de travail. Il regarda le livre qui était posé devant lui et failli s'étrangler à la lecture de la recette que Ianto lui avait choisi… Un soufflé aux coquilles St Jacques et pousses de Gingembre.

Jack : Tu te moques de moi là ?

Ianto : Non ! Allez, donne moi ton manteau et relève tes manches… au boulot !

Jack enleva son long manteau qu'il lança à Ianto. Il défit les boutons de manchettes qu'il aimait porter, les posa sur la table et commença à se pencher sur la recette.

Ianto lui lança alors qu'il était confortablement assis sur la canapé du salon.

Ianto : Tout est dans le frigo… Tu as une heure…

Il entendit Jack grommeler, et ouvrir le frigo. Il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Sur l'écran apparut le soap opéra que sa grand mère regardait quotidiennement : Les feux de l'amour… Il en avait fait une indigestion la dernière fois qu'il était allé la voir, elle lui avait raconté les 50 derniers épisodes qu'il avait ratés, et savait maintenant tout sur Jack, Victor, Ashley, Victoria, Les Abbott et les Newman…

Il appuya sur le bouton de la BBC2 et se cala confortablement devant le maillon faible. Une demi-heure passa. Ianto se leva pour aller vérifier où en était Jack. Il s'étonnait de ne pas humer l'odeur des St Jacques qu'il était censé faire poêler. Lorsqu'il entra il faillit se retrouver à quatres pattes, ou plutôt sur les fesses, mais il s'était rattrapé de justesse. Il avait devant lui un véritable champs de guerre. De la farine partout jusqu'au plafond, de l'huile renversée qui continuait à dégouliner sur le carrelage, des coquilles d'œufs en veux-tu en voilà et au milieu, Jack, Une cuillère en bois à la main, essayant désespérément de mélanger une pâte de couleur indéterminée.

Ianto : STOP !!!

Jack : Quoi ?

Ianto : Arrête le massacre ! donne moi ça… retourne au salon..

Jack : mais…

Ianto … Tss.. au salon, tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça …

Jack : ça veux dire ???

Ianto qui avait récupéré la cuillère en bois des mains de Jack, se retourna lorsque ce dernier le croisa et lui mit un coup sonnant et claquant sur les fesses.

Jack : Outch !

Ianto : Et ce n'est que le début ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Jack eut un petit sourire en coin. Il savait que derrière les apparences, le jeune et timide Ianto pouvait se révéler être un amant des plus inventif.

Ianto sortit de la cuisine quelques secondes après lui. Il avait toujours à la main la cuillère en bois. Son regard en disait long sur ses intentions.

Ianto : à genoux !

Jack obtempéra. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Ianto se positiona devant lui, le visage de Jack arrivait au niveau du ventre de son amant, il allait lever les mains vers la ceinture quand Ianto l'arrêta.

Ianto : Non, avant … tu dois faire la vaiselle !

Il tendit la cuillère encore recouverte de la pâte et la plaça devant la bouche de Jack. Celui ci leva les yeux vers son amant. Mais qu'avait-il en tête ?

Jack : c'est ma punition ?

Ianto : tout à fait !

Jack ouvrit la bouche et commença à lécher la cuillère, le goût n'était pas désagréable malgré la forte présence de l'odeur de farine. Il passa sa langue sur le manche et redescendit lécher petit à petit l'appareil enlevant à chaque passage un peu plus de pâte. Il enferma la cuillère dans sa bouche et tira dessus, pour enlever ce qui se trouvait dans la partie creuse. Il léchait en même temps le dessous, pour être sûr de n'en laisser aucune trace. Lorsque la cuillère sortit de sa bouche, elle était nikel. Jack leva les yeux attendant l'approbation de son « tortionnaire » .

Ianto : ça m'a l'air correct ! Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ?

Jack approcha les mains de la ceinture de Ianto et commença à la défaire lentement. Il sortit la lanière de cuir de la boucle, déboutonna le bouton et fit descendre la fermeture éclaire. La masculinité de son amant était déjà bien présente, prisonnière du boxer noir. Il approcha sa bouche du renflement et y déposa de petits baisers rapides mais doux. Ianto posa ses mains sur la tête de Jack qui su qu'il devait continuer. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus longs, parfois il libérait sa langue qui parcourait le sexe de son amant de bas en haut. Ianto lui murmurait de continuer entre deux râles de plaisir, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Des vagues de chaleurs remontaient le long de son ventre. Il sentait la jouissance arriver, mais il ne voulait pas écourter ce moment intense. Il se concentra, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers d'autres contrées, mais Jack avait déjà les mains sur le boxer et commençait à le lui enlever. Le sexe de Ianto se dressait, fier et conquérant.

Jack l'enveloppa de sa main et commença à le masser de bas en haut tout e continuant de lui assener de petits coups de langues sur le gland ou à la base de la verge. Ianto était au bord de l'explosion et Jack le sentait. De sa main gauche, il enveloppa les testicules et les caressa, sa main droite toujours en action. Sa bouche avait emprisonné le gland turgescent, et le tétait comme un enfant tétait le sein de sa mère. Ianto n'en pouvait plus, Jack était un maître dans l'art d'apporter du plaisir. Il capitula et laissa le plaisir l'abandonner, il se laissa submerger par une vague de chaleur intense qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il se libéra et un flot amer se déversa dans la bouche de Jack.

Ianto libéré de la bouche de Jack s'écroula à terre, le souffle rapide, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme digne d'une samba. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de reprendre une contenance. Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, il sentit Jack venir se positionner sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de son amant. Il souleva la tête pour venir embrasser ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Leur baiser fut des plus doux et des plus langoureux. Leurs langues jouaient au chat et à la souris, se trouvant parfois.

Puis Jack abandonna la bouche de son amant. Il enleva le pantalon et le boxer de Ianto, l'aida à se relever et fit sauter les boutons de la chemise rouge. Il la repoussa et la fit glisser lentement sur les épaules de son amant avant de la jeter sur le sol. Ianto fit de même. Après avoir fait glisser les bretelles, il ouvrit la chemise de Jack bouton par bouton, arrivé à la ceinture, il la déboucla et fit glisser le pantalon sur les chevilles. Comme il l'imaginait, Jack était déjà au garde à vous. Il lui ôta son caleçon et s'empara de son « clocher esseulé » comme il aimait à l'appeler … Il commença les vas et viens, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapides, mordillant le gland par moments.

Jack le prit par les épaules et l'emmena vers le canapé sur lequel il s'assit. Ianto se positionna sur lui, les jambes de chaque coté et se souleva légèrement. Jack s'empara de son sexe humide et le positionna de sorte que Ianto puisse l'insérer le plus facilement possible. Après un léger obstacle, Jack sentit une douce chaleur envelopper sa verge. Ianto descendit un peu plus et enveloppa la totalité du sexe de son amant. Il resta quelque seconde immobile avant de se redresser et de libérer une partie de la masculinité de Jack. Petit à petit ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, Jack la tête calée contre le dossier du sofa, le regardait, de ses mains sur les hanches de Ianto, il accompagnait le mouvement, les remontait pour caresser ses épaules ou son torse. Il mordillait ses tétons, les léchait, les abandonnant pour déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou.

Ianto sentait en lui le mouvement du sexe de Jack qui grossissait encore. Des décharges de plaisirs lui donnaient des frissons à chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup de rein. Jack avait pris l'initiative et c'était lui qui désormais donnait le rythme. A chaque mouvement, les deux hommes poussaient des râles de plaisirs à l'unisson. De plus en plus rapide, Jack arriva au moment de l'extrême libération. Il donna encore deux coups de rein et ne pu s'empêcher de libérer son plaisir dans les entrailles de son amant. Ianto s'écroula sur le corps de Jack et les deux amants restèrent enlacés durant de longues minutes. Ianto desserra son étreinte, déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Jack et se libéra. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais avant qu'il n'ai fermé la porte, Jack lui lança.

Jack : Dis moi que tu as d'autres cuillères en bois dans ton arsenal !

Ianto : Des tas… C'était un pack complet que j'ai acheté…

Et le sourire aux lèvres, il entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet. Une pluie chaude lui coula sur le corps. Il était bien.


End file.
